The Awkward Ravenclaw
by fallenfaeangel
Summary: A sweet little bit of a fumbling Ravenclaw who get the man that loves her to, a younger Sirius Black. Teen Sirius/ OC One-shot.


AN: This little bit was written by request for someone and I put a lot of time and effort making it into a mini-story for her. Please enjoy!

The blue of the Ravenclaw dorm was what greeted Celena when she opened her eyes. Well, vaguely. It was still really dark. Her stomach made very loud noises demanding food and she groaned annoyed before rolling to the side of her bed and sitting up.

"Why did I skip dinner to read?" She grumbled as she slipped on a robe over her somewhat form fitting night clothes. She was in a dorm only girls could get into, so there was no reason to worry too much about modesty when it was so warm. It was nearing the end of the school year which meant it was getting very warm, but it also meant that there were many tests going on and even more work for the studious Ravenclaw.

She quickly slipped on her thigh high socks and her Mary-Jane shoes before looking around her dorm. Everyone was still asleep so she snuck out. It is a common belief that Ravenclaws never break the rules because they study so much and get good grades they must be perfect students. This wasn't true; they were just smart enough to never get caught. She snuck through the hallways before she got to the famous picture of the pear and glanced around before tickling it. She ducked inside quickly when it opened and was greeted by the night house elves.

One of the house elves came forward, "Can Wobbles help misses Celena?" The house elf asked looking up at her.

"Can I have some of those raspberry tarts, some chocolate pudding, and…hm, pumpkin juice would probably not taste to great with that, I guess some tea." Celena said and the house elf gave a sharp nod before rushing off to get everything. She went off to an out of the way table that would have her not noticed if someone came in and sat down. Wobbles rushed over with a tray and sat it down, some of her poured tea and splashed over onto the tray. The elf was called Wobbles for a reason it seems. Wobbles carefully moved her tarts in front of her and a large bowl of chocolate pudding. He then moved over her cup of tea with a small dish of cream and a small dish of sugar.

"Will that be all you ask of Wobbles misses Celena?" Wobbles asked with the tray held down in front of him.

"Thank you Wobbles, I really appreciate it." Celena said and the house elf became teary-eyed. After many garbled 'thank yous' Wobbles left Celena to dig into her food alone. Celena bit into her tart before devouring the rest hungrily. After wiping her mouth for crumbs she moved aside the empty plate and pulled forward her tea. She poured in a small amount of cream before putting in two sugars and stirring it, sipping the steaming beverage happily. It was when she had begun to eat her pudding that she heard the portrait door open. She stayed still and listened.

"Dammit Prongs, I can't believe I listened to you. We almost got caught!" One of them said annoyed, it sounded like Remus Lupin from Gryffindor. Celena had one class with him and he was always a friendly competitor.

"But we didn't. You need to live on the wild side. I would think you would know that place well." Prongs said laughing, that voice. It was the guy who was always obsessing and stalking Lily. When Celena was in class with Lily they always teamed up, two brilliant minds were better than one. Well, and it saved Lily from James' obvious stalking. Remus gave one of the house elves their order as they sat down at the table in front of the door causing to Celena to mentally curse. That was her way out.

"Don't act like you are better than us Moony, really, you should have been in Ravenclaw. Actually, that would have been excellent; then I would have a way in with her…" That voice…it was Sirius Black! Celena tried to make as little noise as possible as she finished off her food and drink as she listened in. She was nervous now. It just had to be him. He never approached her and she was head over heels for him.

"Padfoot, you have it bad. You have all the girls in school ready to be yours at the drop of a hat and you can't even get up the courage to ask a girl out. You're a Gryffindor man, that's just pitiful." James said laughing at his friend with Remus joining in.

Sirius grumbled, "What if she doesn't like me? What if she turns me down? I stopped dating other girls a year ago because they weren't her. I dated girls with dark hair, blue eyes…but it's more than that." Celena frowned at this. There weren't many girls that weren't constantly hitting on him, her included, even fewer that matched that description. She doubted this girl was her though, she was always reading books, how would he ever see her with a book in front of her face?

"You have it as bad Prongs, you are just less obvious. The girl won't know unless you tell her. I have seen her Padfoot…she is always watching you over the top of her book when you aren't looking." Remus said before they sat down began eating their food. Celena felt a small amount of hope build as she listened.

"I don't want to talk about it Moony." Sirius grumbled before there was silence with them eating.

Suddenly James spoke up, "Lily loves raspberries, but she doesn't like how tops can be hard…" He said as his other friends laughed.

"Sometimes I think you know more about her than she does!" Sirius said laughing and him and Remus began joking about James obsession with Lily. More and more plates of food were set down before Wobbles came over and drew the attention of the boys.

"Does Misses require anything else of Wobbles?" He asked and Celena shook her head sharply.

"No, thank you Wobbles. It was delicious." She said before getting up and stepping into the open. "Good evening boys." She said before walking towards the doorway. Sirius quickly got up and leaned against the wall smirking at her as his friends gave each other looks.

"Hello my dear? What is a good little Ravenclaw doing down in the kitchen?" Sirius asked with a seductive smirk.

Celena smiled a little at his challenge, "We break rules all the time, we just don't get caught. You know how all the Slytherin's randomly started singing, 'We are snakes, we lie, taunt, and steal.' All day long at random intervals? That was me; they bullied one of the girls in my dorm. Now be a good little Gryffindor before you are next on my list." Celena said with a confident smirk. She had pranked many people secretly when they deserved it. Ravenclaws always got away with it though because they did their research and made it impossible to trace back to them. Sirius gave her a look she couldn't decipher before giving a larger smile.

"Makes you even more attractive Celena…" Sirius said winking at her. A deep blush stained her cheeks and she began to stumble on her words. Just when she thought she was in control and had the upper hand he had to go and say that. His friends were just eating smirking at the show. Celena ignored them.

"You can call me Lena. I mean, if you want. So you can, not a lot do, but you can. But only if you want to…. I'll stop talking now." Celena said in her embarrassment. He just had to throw her off and make her awkward. His friends turned away and ate and began talking to each other in an attempt to give them some privacy.

He smiled at that, "You are cute when you stumble on your words Lena." He stated brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear with a softer look. The blush on her face became a shade deeper.

"You're always cute." She said before her blush got even deeper and she clamped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. She started their conversation so good to, then she had to blow her plan of being able to confident and charismatic around him and instead became a stammering mess. Sirius blushed faintly and smiled, he was about to say something when she quickly said, "Have a good night!" Before ducking under his arm and running out through the portrait.

She got a little ways down the hallway before she heard his fast paced walk behind her. He caught up quickly and lightly gripped her arm. "Please don't run away," He said, sounding much more vulnerable than his cocky self. Celena turned around and looked at him, her cheeks still red.

"I think I have embarrassed myself enough tonight." She muttered looking down. Sirius tilted her head up with his calloused hands and brought his face closer to hers.

"I like when you embarrass yourself Lena, it just makes you that much cuter." He said with some of his normal spunk before kissing her softly yet passionately. Celena stood still for a second before lightly kissing him back. Sirius ended the kiss way too soon for her. "Will you go out with me Lena?" He asked against her lips, close enough for her to feel the vibrations.

She closed the distance between the two and kissed him firmly before pulling back slightly. "That answer your question?" She mumbled against his lips before Sirius silenced her. Sirius nibbled at her bottom lip before he deepened the kiss. Before she knew it the castles cold wall was at her back and her robe was open. Sirius slid his hands down to her hips and pulled her right leg to be hitched onto his hip, causing his night gown to ride up to her waist. Sirius groaned into her mouth at the feel of her skin before hitching up her other leg.

They stopped when they heard a considerate cough from no other than Remus and a small chuckle from James. Celena quickly brought her legs back down as Sirius put his forehead to hers as they laughed softly at being caught. He gave her another light kiss which earned a wolf whistle from James before he pulled away fully.

She quickly fixed her night gown and robe before stepping forward and standing on her tip-toes to whisper in Sirius' ear, "Meet me in the library at lunch and I can show you where Ravenclaws never get caught. We do more in the stacks than read." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek which earned her a large grin and turned to walk back to her dorm and leave him to his friends. He quickly gave her a hug from behind and nuzzled her neck before rushing off to his friends.

"Finally!" James cheered and Remus laughed.

"Yes, finally, now if you could only convince Lily to go out with you." Sirius said which silenced James and caused the other two to laugh. Celena began the trek back to her dorm with a huge smile upon her face. Thus was the beginning of a very passionate relationship, though Celena often was awkward just around him which always got her a kiss and a smile. For all Sirius' pranks he was brilliant, maybe all that time in the stacks helped him as well….of course no books were open but maybe some knowledge was rubbed off on him by a brilliant yet awkward Ravenclaw.


End file.
